The laser printer is a substitute for traditional printers these days in office automation equipments because of the well developed electric-optic technology.
The functions of the laser printer, including the print-out speed, resolution, font varieties, and font appearance, are superior to the traditional dot, or daisy printer, particularly in print-out of the extremely complicated documents.
The principle of the laser printer is to heat up the carbon particles and to adhere them on the paper in the same form as the document inputted to the laser printer. The shape or configuration variations of the characters and symbols printed on the paper can be achieved by using different font cartridges.
However, present laser printers can support only one font cartridge at one time; therefore, only the shape or configuration of characters and symbols built in that single font cartridge can be printed in the same document. This is a shortcoming of the prior art laser printers.
Therefore, the main object of this invention is to provide a font cartridge adapter, which can be inserted into the opening for font cartridges of the laser printer, whereby desired font cartridges can be situated in the inlets of the font cartridge adapter and to print in a single document a plurality of shape variations for the same character or symbol.